A Better Past
by Random Dice
Summary: The JAG gang in a different past...High school, I guess...Look the summary sucks, but the fic is pretty good...R&R...


Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or anyone in the television show… Oh but if I did…

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or anyone in the television show… Oh but if I did…

**A Better Past**

Seventeen year old Mac stood looking at her-self in the mirror. She had short brown hair with faint red highlights. Mac looked straight into the whiskey colored eyes of her-self. Sighing she slowly, but painfully pulled the black shirt over her head. Seven thirty nine. Perfect amount of time to get to school. Turning to the door, she had exactly twenty three seconds to get to the front door with out her father noticing her. Taking a deep breath, she put her hand on the door-knob and turned it. Running quickly and quietly through her house she spotted the front door. Mac almost got to it before she felt an arm go around her neck. Twenty five seconds, damn. She almost made it.

"Where do ya think your goin'?" Joe MacKenzie slurred making it painfully obvious that he was drunk.

"To school." Mac replied still pulling at her father's arm to allow air to reach her lungs.

"Oh really?" Joe pulled tighter at his only daughter's throat. Mac could only nod. Seven seconds later he released her. Mac silently gasped for air.

"What 'er you waitin' fer! Get goin'!" With a slap to the back of the head Mac ran off hoping that her father hadn't made a mark this time. Mac put her hand to her neck as she walked to school. Nine minutes and forty six seconds later, Mac saw her two best friends, Harriet Simms and Jennifer-Jen-Coates. Noticing that her friends saw her because they stopped walking, Mac sped up to get to them sooner. Harriet was a smart girl with both parents to support her and a big and little brother. Harriet had straight bleached blonde hair that went a little past her shoulders and sky blue eyes. Harriet loved to gossip and Jen is who she usually gossiped with. Jen, with only her mother and little sister was shy and didn't have too many friends apart from Mac and Harriet. Jen had dark brown hair that she usually had in a ponie-tail. Mac remembered when they had met. 'Ah, such a fun day…' Mac thought contently to her-self.

**-0-0-0-0-0-FlashBack-0-0-0-0-0**

A six year old sat on the bench at school away from everyone else. The little girl looked at her dirty hands and heard her stomach growl. Pressing her hands to her belly, the little girl looked up hoping to distract her-self. She saw a little blonde girl being pushed to the ground by another blonde girl. The small hungry child got off the bench and walked to the two blondes. The smaller blonde girl slowly stood up only to be knocked down again. When the hungry girl got closer she heard their words.

"Stay down. You're no good." The bigger blonde said to the young girl who then started to cry at the harsh words.

"Leave her alone." The taller one turned around and the other blonde slowly looked up.

"What?" The girl standing up asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had a hearing problem. I said 'Leave her alone'."

"I'm Renee Peterson! You can't tell me what to do!"

"I think I just did," The small child said confidently. Renee advanced on her.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Names Mac. Nice to meet you, now leave my friend alone." Renee stomped off, but not before muttering, "This isn't the end." Mac watched her leave and turned her gaze to the girl still on the ground. Slowly walking over to her, Mac bent down to see her face.

"Are you okay?" The girl looked at Mac.

"Here" Mac put her hand out for the girl to take. Cautiously the girl took the hand offered and pulled her-self up.

"Thanks. I'm Harriet." Harriet smiled at Mac and Mac smiled back. Mac quickly pulled her hand back remembering she wasn't clean.

"Sorry." With that Mac started to walk back to the bench, but changed direction to go sit under her favorite tree. It took days for Harriet to work up the courage to go over to the tree and talk to her savoir. Harriet walked over to the tree and sat next to Mac, who had her eyes closed.

"What?" Mac asked suddenly, eyes still closed. Harriet jumped at the voice that pierced through the quietness.

"You don't eat lunch. So I wanted to share my lunch with you." Mac shook her head.

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Dad will hit me if I do." Harriet gasped at this. Her Daddy didn't hit her. But Mac's did?

"Why?"

"Why does he hit me or why can't I have part of your lunch?"

"Both." Harriet simply said.

"Just the way he is."

"And the lunch?" Harriet asked wanting to know.

"Dad always told me not to take from people, that they have their own problems." There was a long silence.

"Here." Mac opened her eyes to see Harriet giving her half of her sandwich. Mac looked at it and took it.

"Why?" Mac asked before taking a bit out of the Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to share with me? Or even sit with me?" Harriet looked at the girl sitting next to her, whose gaze was cast down.

"Because you rescued me. And you looked hungry." Pausing again Harriet asked a question, "Do you have any friends?" Mac slowly shook her head.

"Why not?"

"I can't let people get too close. I did have one friend, but he left." Harriet's six year old heart broke for this girl.

"Then I'll be your friend. You and me can share my lunch." Harriet smiled at Mac.

"Why?"

"Because everyone needs someone." Mac looked up at the blonde next to her and smiled.

**-0-0-0-0-0-EndFlashBack-0-0-0-0-0-**

They met Jen when Mac had stood up for her too and Harriet told her to play with them and she did. They haven't been separated yet.

"Hey Mac," Harriet said in her usual cheery voice that almost made Mac dislike her.

"Hi Mac," Jen said smiling at me too.

"Hey Harriet, Hey Jen," Mac said smiling and they went off to school. Walking to school took them seven minutes and fifty nine seconds. Walking onto campus everyone glared at the hated Mac. The trio made their way to their lockers which were right next to each other. Turning the knob on the lock to the correct numbers the locks opened. More girls walked by Mac and glared. You see the small group of three were known as loners since fifth grade. Mac always wore a black shirts that loosely fit her and black pants or long shorts. Harriet wore dark blue shirts and blue or black jeans. Jen wore brown shirts and black jeans. People didn't like that they were different so they hated them to the extreme. Getting their books they headed to health. (A/N: They had all their classes together). Mac, Harriet and Jen got to the class in time to see Renee, head cheerleader and Harm, football teams quarterback making out before parting to get to their separate classes. Renee spotted them and scoffed. She walked into health and sat in the front while The Trio sat in their respected spots in the back. The bell rang and the teacher Mrs. Gordon walked in. Mrs. Gordon was a skinny woman in her mid-thirties who had bright red hair that went to her shoulders. With a smile she greeted her students.

"Hello class. How was your weekend?" There was mumbling through out the class.

"Come on now, speak up!" She exclaimed when no one raised their hands to share.

"Fine I'll start," Mrs. Gordon sighed. "My husband and I just found out I'm having a baby." Mrs. Gordon was all smiles, which in turn made every kid in the class smile. A girl in the front of the class raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Austin?" The girl, Meg put down her hand and spoke.

"My Mom had a baby over the weekend."

"Really? A boy or a girl?" Mrs. Gordon asked happy about another baby.

"A girl. Her name is Christine Amber Austin." Meg smiled at the name of her little sister. Mrs. Gordon smiled too and looked around to call on someone to ask about their weekend. Her eyes found Mac, who sat leaning her chair back on two legs.

"Miss MacKenzie? How was your weekend?" Mrs. Gordon asked even though she knew the answer, because she got the same answer every time she asked this student.

"Uneventful," Mac said in a bored tone, though the bruises along her back and abdomen told a different story. With a sad sigh she called on another student.

"Miss Peterson? Yours?" Renee looked up from filing her nails.

"Went out to dinner with my boyfriend. And Daddy is going to get me a new car!" She said the last part in excitement as if her boy toy didn't mean anything to her. 'What a material girl,' Mac thought in disgust. This went on for about fifteen minutes before the lesson started. Thirty five minutes passed by and the class was over. The Trio walked out the door to see Harm standing there waiting for Renee. All three rolled their eyes. After walking a bit Jen spoke.

"He is so whipped." Harriet smiled and continued.

"I know. I wonder if Bud is like that."

"Harriet, I don't understand why you don't just go up to him and talk to him." Mac told her.

"Mac, I don't have your social skills, besides I'm playing hard to get." Harriet said in pride. Jen giggled.

"For eight years Harriet?" Jen asked through her giggles. Harriet soon found her-self laughing too. A minute later they walked into their second class to the back as always. Two classes later lunch had finally arrived. Mac sat under a tree with her eyes closed, droning out the noises around her while she waited for her two best friends. Two minutes later she felt as if someone was watching her. She opened her eyes and looked around. There she spotted Renee looking at her. Sighing she decided to speak.

"What do you want Renee?" Renee broke out of her trance that was brought on by looking at this girl.

"Why do you sit on the floor? Its dirty." Renee asked along with stating the obvious.

"Why do you sit at a table? Its clean." Mac through back at her. Renee stomped off. Rolling her eyes, Mac closed them and listened for her friends. Soon they showed up. Once they sat down, Harriet gave Mac a sandwich that her mother made just for Mac and gave her a soda. A comfortable silence fell upon them while they eat. They looked up when they heard someone coming closer to them. There stood Harm in front of Mac.

"Mac I need to talk to you." Harriet and Jen faces showed shock that the high school football quarterback knew their friend. Mac sighed and got up. The two walked away a yard or two before they talked in hushed tones.

"What do you want Harm?" Mac asked slightly annoyed.

"Mac, I'm sorry but I need your help." Harm said nervous about talking to this girl again.

"With what?"

"Umm…You know what never mind." Harm started to walk away when Mac gently touched his arm making him turn around.

"Are you sure? I mean we were friends at one point. Remember?" Harm nodded.

"Yeah, I remember." And he walked away. Mac sighed for the umpteenth time that day and went to sit under her tree again.

"You know Harmon Rabb?! And he knows you?!" Harriet asked shocked and hurt her friend for not telling her this. Mac shrugged.

"Harm and I were friends a long time ago. There's nothing to tell, so drop it." Harriet knew her friend and pushing would have only made it worse. At the end of the day The Trio started to walk away from their lockers when Renee stopped them.

"Stay away from Harmon." Mac turned and yawned, making Jen and Harriet giggle. They loved it when Mac made Renee mad. Even though Mac always got into trouble because of it.

"I'm serious Mac. Stay away from him!" Renee shouted to Mac.

"Oh really? Whatcha gunna do?" Mac said in a taunting tone that always seemed pissed off Renee.

"I'll…I…You…Agh…" Renee stumbled over her words and knew she was losing to Mac. Renee turned her glare to Jen who was still giggling.

"Hey Jennifer? Daddy still not home? As I recall he left you, your mother and your little sister. Am I right?" Jen stopped giggling and looked close to tears. Mac's expression changed the minute Renee had looked away from her to her friends. Her expression was emotionless and hard to read. Her eyes a dark chocolate brown color.

"Leave them alone Renee. They did nothing to you." The anger she felt dripped from her words.

"Whatcha gunna do?" Renee asked copying the words Mac had used before, her eyes drifting back to Mac.

"I'll put a bruise on that pretty little face of yours." Mac said sickly sweet. Renee's face registered shock from her words. Mac had never threatened to hit her before. At least not with so much truth behind it.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Renee eyed Mac and decided to try her. Her eyes moved to Harriet.

"Hey Harri-," A fist came and hit the side of Renee's face. Falling to the ground with a thud, Renee could taste the blood in her mouth. Harriet and Jen looked wide eyed at Mac, who stood there both hands in fists.

"I thought I told you to leave them alone." Renee looked up at Mac with fear in her eyes. Mac caught this; she turned and looked into her friend's eyes and fear showed in theirs too. Taking a step towards Renee, doing the same thing she did to Harriet years ago. She put her hand out for Renee. Surprisingly enough Renee took it and allowed Mac to help her up. She put her fingers on Renee's cheek to check the injury she had inflicted. Renee flinched at Mac's touch. Without looking at her friends she told them to go home.

"What are you going to do?" Renee asked in fear.

"I'm taking you to the nurse to get this checked out and then we go to your Dad." Mac replied. With this said the two of the four girls left and the other two went to the nurse. After that they went to the principles office. Once they were let in Mac told him what had happened.

"Oh my god! Darling what happened to your face?" Chad Peterson exclaimed.

"I can explain, sir." Mac said.

"I was angry and your daughter got in my way. I'm sorry to say that I hit her." Mac said waiting for the detention she was sure to get today.

"You hit another student! My daughter! Detention! You go now! You should know where it is by now Miss. MacKenzie." Mac nodded and left to go to the detection room. Walking in she was the first on in there besides the teacher who sighed upon seeing her.

"Its Monday for crying out loud. What did you do?" Mrs. Speirs asked her. Mrs. Speirs was in her twenties and was Mac's Science teacher. She was the first teacher back in ninth grade to befriend Mac. (Most teachers did once they found out she was the smartest kid in school, but she made them promise not to tell anyone.)

"Punched Renee Peterson." Mac said in a low tone.

"Renee Peterson? Like Mr. Peterson's daughter?" Mac only nodded. Mac heard Mrs. Speirs sigh, but say nothing else. Mac took her usual spot in the back at a lab table. She pulled her notebook out of her backpack and began to draw. Mac was a skilled artist, but she doesn't like people to know. She made Harriet and Jen promise not to tell anyone. They reluctantly agreed. A minute and twenty nine seconds passed when the door to the classroom opened. Mac didn't look up, but listened to Mrs. Speirs.

"Mr. Rabb. What brings you to detention with us today?" Mrs. Speirs asked with surprise laced in her voice.

"I was falsely accused stealing my friends watch. When I said I didn't do it, he told coach and here I am." Mrs. Speirs nodded about to speak only to be interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She answered it.

"Hello…What? ….No I'll be there in a second." Mrs. Speirs got up to leave and looked back to her two students.

"I have to go. It's three o' clock. You can leave at four thirty." Then she was gone. For fifteen minutes Mac sat in the back drawing, while Harm sat in the front making paper footballs and flicking them into the trashcan. Soon he turned and started to flick them at Mac. After the fourth one hit her, she closed her notebook and looked at him.

"Do you want something or just having fun annoying me?" Mac asked truly annoyed.

"Just having fun annoying you," He said with one of his grins that got him every where and everything he wanted, except it didn't work on her.

"Well stop." With that she went back to her notebook. Harm got up and looked for a clock in the room but found none.

"I wonder how long we have been in here." Harm wondered out loud.

"Sixteen minutes and forty eight seconds," Mac answered without looking up. Harm looked at her in amazement. After not hearing anything Mac glanced up to see Harm staring at her.

"What?"

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"The time thingy."

"You can't tell time?"

"I can but I have to look at a clock or something."

"Oh." Was all she said and went back to drawing. Harm walked over to her quietly.

"Why are you coming over here?" Mac questioned without looking up.

"Wanted to talk to you. What are you doing?" Mac quickly closed the notebook and pushed it off to the side.

"Nothing." Harm sat next to her and reached out to grab the notebook. Mac grabbed his wrist to stop him. The two looked at each other.

"I want to break up with Renee." Mac released his arm.

"Is that what you need my help with earlier?" Harm nodded.

"I can't help you break up with her." Harms shoulders sagged.

"I know. I just. I don't know. I don't even like her."

"Why tell me this?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"We're friends aren't we?"

"No we aren't. You don't know me and I don't know you. We don't know each other. Not anymore." She her gaze dropped.

"I'm Harmon Rabb Jr.. You call me Harm. I was raised by my mother, grand-mother and step-father. My mom's name is Patricia Rabb-Burnett. My grand-mother's name is Sarah Rabb. My step-father's name is Frank Burnett. I'm a quarterback for our high school football team. My best friends are Bud Roberts and Sturgis Turner and I have a half brother named Sergei Zuchov. My favorite colors are brown and black. I love to read. I'm a vegetarian, well most of the time. I'm a gentleman. Now tell me about your-self." He said. Mac shook her head.

"Why not?" Harm asked a little bit upset.

"Because this is stupid."

"Fine I'll ask a question and you answer. What's your name?"

"Mac."

"Full name," Harm said with a warning tone.

"Mac MacKenzie," She answered with a sigh.

"You name is really Mac?"

"My first name is on a need to know basis."

"Okay. What's your Dad's name?"

"You don't need to know that."

"Okay. Mom's name?"

"I stay with my earlier statement." Sighing Harm asked another question.

"Best friends?" Harm asked with hope.

"Harriet Simms and Jennifer Coates." With a sigh of relief, Harm continued.

"Any siblings?"

"Need to know." She replied.

"Favorite colors?"

"Black, brown and white."

"Like to read?"

"Yes."

"Vegetarian?"

"Me? A veg head? No thank you. I'm a meat eater." She said with a laugh. Harm smiled when she laughed. Thinking 'She has a nice laugh.' He reached forward suddenly and grabbed her notebook. Mac jumped up and tried to get the book back.

"Give it back Harm!" Harm put the book out of her reach and opened it. There he found drawings of him, Renee, Harriet, Jen, Mrs. Speirs, and a whole lot of other people. Everyone looked like they didn't know someone was drawing them. He looked back to Mac. Her body pressed up against his.

"Did you draw these?" Harm asked his arm far behind him and out of her reach.

"If I say yes will you give me the book back?"

"No."

"Then no I didn't. Now give it back!" She reached farther back meaning she had pushed her-self closer to Harm. Without thinking Harm's lips found Mac's. She was too shocked to kiss back for three seconds and then she reacted to the kiss this boy was giving. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He dropped her notebook and his hands went to her waist. His tongue ran over her lower lip asking for entrance. Her mouth opened and their tongues dueled each other. Harm's fingers went through her belt loops and lifted her up and turned to put her on the lab table behind him. Mac moved her hands to the sides of his face pulling him closer if it was even possible. A screech was heard in the class room.

"HARMON!" Both turned and saw Renee at the door way of the class.

"What are you doing!?" She screamed coming closer. Mac put her head on Harm's chest and whispered a light 'Sorry'.

"For what?" He whispered back. Mac pushed Harm back and jumped off the table. Mac got her notebook off the floor and grabbed her stuff.

"You!" Renee yelled when she saw who was kissing her boyfriend.

"After you punch me, you go around stealing my boyfriend! You whore!" Renee once again yelled. Nodding Mac said,

"I've had feelings for Harm for a long time. So I decided to act on them, but he is too smitten with you to realize it. You win again Renee. He's yours." With that Mac walked out of detention with one hour, thirty four minutes and seven seconds left of it. Mac walked home which took fourteen minutes and two seconds. Walking into her house, she was immediately brought to her knees by her father's foot. Joe kicked Mac's rib cage for a good four minutes. He stopped and walked away. Mac slowly got to her hands and knee's only to be hit by a broom handle.

"You stay down! You move when I tell you to move! You got that!" Joe yelled at his daughter who nodded. He walked out again and came back two seconds later. His foot connected to her side. He kicked and kicked. Mac gasped for air as this happened. Twenty three minutes later he was done. Walking away to go to the kitchen Joe called over his shoulder,

"You can leave now." Mac got back to her knees and slowly stood up only to fall again. Looking around she saw the broom handle. Mac grabbed it to help her-self up. Once she was up, she took the broom and went out the front door. The usual ten minute and seventeen second walk took forty minutes and nine seconds. Mac limped up to the house and knocked on Harriet's door. To Mac's relief Harriet's father Charlie answered the door. He smiled upon seeing her.

"Mac, what ar-," His questioning was cut short when Mac's eyes closed and she fell forward. Charlie caught her in his arms.

"Harriet!" He called to his only daughter. A second later Harriet was there.

"Yes Papa? Who is-? Is that Mac?" Harriet asked panicking slightly.

"Harriet, I'm going to bring her to the living room. Get pillows, sheets, your mother and brothers." Harriet nodded and Charlie picked Mac up and carried her to their living room. A minute later every one was in there and every thing was laid out. Charlie gently put Mac on the bed sheet, took Jim and Matt (Harriet's brothers) and left to let the two women in the house to clean up Mac. Harriet whipped the blood that came from her friend's mouth while her mother pulled Mac's shirt up and gasps in shock. Harriet looked too and wished she hadn't. Mac's abdomen was covered in bruises which you could barely see because her cuts were bleeding from where her skin had ripped. Harriet carefully pulled Mac's shirt over her head. Gently turning her over, a lone tear made its way down Harriet's cheek. Scars, bruises, cuts and blood covered her best friend's body. It took an hour for Georgia, Harriet's mother and Harriet to clean Mac up. Charlie picked Mac up and brought her to Harriet's room and put her on the extra bed, which was for Mac. All the Simms' met up in the dinning room. Charlie spoke first.

"We need to figure out who did this."

"I know," Harriet told her family.

"Who?" Matt demanded. Mac had become almost like this little sister.

"She made me promise not to tell. She's gunna be mad," Harriet said.

"So what! Tell us," Jim hissed. Mac was part of the family. When tears started to fall down Harriet's face her mother spoke.

"Who honey?"

"Her father," Harriet whispered.

"What? Her Dad?" Harriet nodded.

"When did this start?" Matt asked.

"She told me the first thing she ever remembered when she was little was a fist. He hit her mother too. And Mac didn't get hit as much. But a few years ago Mac's mother left and didn't tell anyone where she was going. Not even Mac. The beatings got worse. She told me he was an alcoholic and didn't know what he was doing. But that it still hurt to have your own father hit you and tell you, you're worthless and a lost cause." Harriet cried at her friend's words. Jim put his arms around his big sister and cried with her.

"Is that why she never wanted you to go over there?" Charlie asked his middle child who just nodded.

"You mean that guy who came to get her last month? That guy?" Matt questioned. Harriet nodded again.

"Does she have any other family?" Harriet shrugged.

"And when I made her lunch?" Georgia asked teary eyed.

"When I first met Mac, she never ate anything. Neither her Dad nor Mom made her anything. I always shared my lunch with her. Until I asked you to make two lunches. One for me and one for her." Harriet was sobbing now.

"Does Jen know?" Jim asked her and she nodded. After a few more minutes of questioning her family had her go and check on Mac. A scream was heard when Harriet was up there. Soon Harriet came running down the stairs at full speed.

"Hold on! Wha-" Matt started, but Harriet interrupted.

"Mac! She's gone," Harriet yelled and ran for the door. Once her words registered in their heads they followed Harriet in search of Mac. After an hour of searching they came together.

"Do you think she went back?" Jim asked the family.

"She wouldn't. Would she?" Matt asked.

"She would," Harriet said and started to run to Mac's house, her family hot on her trail. Once reaching Mac's house, yelling was heard inside.

"You Bitch!" A smacking sound was heard from within the home. "You don't leave with out telling me!" Smack. "You Whore!" Smack. "You know better than to leave!" Smack. "You slut!" Smack. "It's your fault your mother left!" Smack. "You shouldn't even be alive!" Smack. "You were and are a mistake!" Smack. "I'll kill you!" A gun shot. Charlie and Matt ran to the house, kicked the door in and ran in. They walked through out the house and walked into the living room, before stopping. There was Mac's bloody body slumped up against the yellow wall, a bullet in her shoulder. She looked at her father with a smile; the two not even noticing the visitor's that came in.

"Go ahead. Kill me, but know this, they don't give you alcohol in jail. And I can't say that people are too fond of people who kill their children." The smile stayed on her face. Joe looked steamed and through the gun on the ground. A dry chuckle came from Mac's once again blooded lips as she closed her eyes. Joe then saw the two men standing there.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"We want Mac." Joe looked confused.

"Who?" Matt pointed to Mac's body.

"Oh, you want Sarah? Take her. I don't need her anymore." Mac opened her eyes and slowly stood, walked to her room and came out with a bag already packed. Charlie took the bag and Matt took Mac's arm and put it around his neck as they walked and she limped out. Harriet, Georgia and Jim stood there waiting for them to come out. Once they did Harriet ran over to them and through her arms around Mac. Mac made no sound, being use to the pain and having to keep quite. Harriet jumped back and started to apologize.

"I'm so sorry! I told them and, and, and your bleeding." Mac looked to where Harriet pointed and a short laugh came out.

"Would you look at that, I am."

"Let's get you to the hospital dear,' Georgia said in a loving voice. Mac nodded reluctantly. Why walked back to The Simms' home, got in the car and left. On the way there Mac asked to use Charlie's phone.

"Thank you," Mac whispered. She slowly hit the buttons on the phone. Putting the phone to her ear, she waited and the person picked up the phone.

"O' Hara." The sleepy voice sounded through the phone.

"Hey its Mac."

"Mac? What's wrong?"

"I'm going to the hospital. He finally snapped."

"What did he do to you Mac?" His voice showed he was alarmed.

"He shot me in the arm. My friend's parents are taking me to the hospital right now."

"Which one?"

"The only one out here."

"Oh right. I'll be there as soon as I can. Love you. Bye." And he hung up. She put another number in, put the phone to her ear and waited.

"Shonke residents. Diane speaking."

"Diane, its Mac. It happened. Call Denise and Cordelia."

"Got it. Love you. Bye." And she hung up.

"Here," Mac said giving the phone back to Charlie. They got to the hospital ten minutes and forty seconds later. They walked in and went to the nurse's station. One nurse looked up and saw Mac limping and bloody. Said nurse rushed over.

"Mac, he got you again. Oh honey." The nurse whispered and Mac rolled her eyes.

"Calm down Cori. I'm fine. Just need to see you and Max again." Cori looked her over.

"Mac this is a GSW."

"I know. Can we get this over with? You know I don't do well with hospitals." Cori nodded and left to get Dr. Maxwell Gunther. Two minutes and eighteen seconds later they both came back.

"Mac, come on. Let's go get this cleaned up." Mac nodded and followed them. The Simms' sat there until a man ran in. He went to the front desk and asked for a teen named Mac. Georgia walked up to him and asked if he was talking about Mac MacKenzie.

"I am."

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm her Uncle Matt. And you?"

"Her friend's mother. Georgia." She put her hand out for him to shake and he did.

"She also called a girl named Diane. Do you know who she is?" Uncle Matt's face paled a bit.

"D-Diane? Ya." Matt S. looked at the other Matt.

"Who is she?" Before Matt could answer him three girls ran in. Two of them seventeen and exact replicas of Mac, and the other ten. They spotted Uncle Matt.

"Matt where is she?" One look-a-like asked.

"I don't know Diane. I just got here." Matt sighed at them.

"Diane, why don't we just sit down?" The other look-a-like asked.

"Sorry Denise, but I'm going to stand. Cordy, go sit." The ten year old, Cordy and Denise sat next to Harriet, who in turn looked at them with shock written on her face.

"You look just like Mac." Harriet whispered. Denise and Diane looked at her.

"She didn't tell you about us? Any of us?" Harriet shook her head. About to say something Max walked out.

"Mac should be out in a minute. The GSW was a through and through. She is one lucky girl," With that he walked away. A minute later Mac limped into the room.

"Uncle Matt! You came so soon!" Mac put her arms around as midsection and he put his arms around her shoulders.

"Mac your okay!" Mac pulled away as Cordelia ran over to hug her. Soon Diane and Denise walked over to her and hugged her too. Harriet came over and hugged her best friend.

"Harriet, I want you to meet some people. This is Diane and Denise and Cordelia. They are my sisters. Diane is my older one and Denise and Cordy are my younger ones." After explaining how they were all adopted and Diane, Mac and Denise were triplets and Cordelia was their younger sister.

"So let me get this straight. Diane is the oldest. Then Mac. Then Denise and then Cordelia?" Jim asked.

"Right," Denise replied.

"Okay and you're all blood related? And all given up at birth to different homes?" He asked again.

"Yup," Cordelia said smiling.

"Wow," Charlie said in amazement. That night the group of people went to stay at Harriet's home to sleep. Mac didn't go to school for that week due to her injuries. Harriet told Jen at school what had happened and Jen came by after school to see Mac, everyday. The next Monday, Mac put on a loose long-sleeved brown shirt slowly but painfully just like two Monday's ago. She pulled on some loose black jeans, threw on her converse and walked out of the room. Harriet and Mac made their way to meet Jen and than went off to school. The Trio stood on campus at their lockers getting their books out when someone came up to Mac and hugged her. Not knowing who it was, she looked at her friends who shared her baffled look. The boy looked up and Mac knew him as Harm's little half-brother, Sergei.

"Hey Sergei. What was the hug for?"

"You have not been here in sometime and I thought you might need a hug," He said with a sincere smile, which in turn made Mac smile too.

"Thanks Sergei, that's really thoughtful." With a few more exchange of words the boy went off to his first period. The three girls walked to their first period and took their seats in the back, when Meg Austin walked up to them.

"Hi Mac."

"Hey Meg. How is Christine? And your Mom?" Meg smiled.

"They're good. I'll tell my Mom you asked." Mac nodded.

"How are you?" Meg asked the dark teen.

"Can't complain," Mac replied in the tone that meant ask her no more questions and Mac'll tell you no more lies. Mac's statement was a lie if she ever saw one. Her whole body was hurting. The bell interrupted Mac's thoughts and Mrs. Gordon walked in.

"Hello Class. Oh Miss MacKenzie, you're here today! I'm glad. Okay class, we have a student transferring into our class. Harmon Rabb." Harm walked into the class and his eyes landed on Mac first. Then slowly drifted to Renee's. Mrs. Gordon continued to talk. "You can sit next to Miss. MacKenzie. Right over there." He walked over and sat next to her. "Class, I need you to take these tests, okay? They are very important to next week's project." Loren Singer's hand went up and Mrs. Gordon called on her.

"What is the project?"

"You will all have to wait and see." She passed put the tests and by the end of the period everyone was done. They all walked out but Renee followed Mac. Mac suddenly spun around.

"What do you want Peterson?" Renee eye balled her.

"You know what I want." Renee said to Mac with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, my bad. I forgot I was a mind reader." Renee poked Mac in the chest.

"You are the reason Harmon broke up with me!" Mac looked at her in shock.

"Wait you didn't know?" Mac shook her head.

"He said he was going to do it. I just never thought he had the guts to do it." Just then the new student walked up to Renee and put his arm around her.

"Mic, not now, k?" Renee said in an angry tone at the new found piece of information.

"Sorry luv. Didn't mean to upset ya." Mic replied to his girlfriend's hurt and anger.

"This isn't over till I say it's over, Got it Mac?" Mac nodded with boredom.

"Can I go to my next class now? Or are you still talking?"

"This still isn't over MacKenzie!" And she left with Mic right behind her. A few days later they all sat in health class. Mac had been successful in avoiding Harm but this was about to change.

"We're what?!" A majority of the class shouted.

"Yes. Those tests you took on Monday were personality tests. We have your results here. Together and your other half will take a baby and raise it for two weeks. You will get to name the baby, chose which last name you are going to use, you will have a fake job, and if the baby is not taken care of, they have chips in them to tell me how long they have been crying." Mrs. Gordon picked a paper off the desk and turned to her class.

"Harriet Simms and Bud Roberts. Come on up." The two made their way to the front.

"Congrats. You have a healthy baby boy." Mrs. Gordon handed Harriet blue blanket wrapped around the baby and gave Bud all the paper work. A couple names later and Renee's name was called.

"Renee Peterson and Mic Brumby." With a scowl Renee went up with Mic right behind her.

"You have a healthy baby boy." She handed the baby to Renee, who took the arm of the child and dragged it back to her seat.

"Jennifer Coates and Jason Tiner." Jen walked up and took the yellow blanketed baby.

"You have a healthy baby boy." And they went back to their seats.

"MacKenzie and Harmon Rabb." Mac looked at Harm shocked for a moment them walked up. A tiny bundle of purple was handed to her. The baby had bright blue eyes and an almost full head of brown hair. Soon after the baby was placed into Mac's loving arms, they bundles eyes fluttered shut, as if it were a real baby.

"You two have a healthy baby girl." Harm got the papers and they walked back to their seats. Harm looked over at Mac and saw her handling the baby. The baby's head in the crook of Mac's arm and Mac's other arm around the baby's body. She looked so motherly. He leaned in and put his chin on her shoulder. He felt her tense almost immediately.

"So what are we going to name her?" Ham asked not moving his head.

"I don't know. As long as it's not Sarah I'm fine." Mac said quietly as if not to wake the child, her child, their child.

"Why don't you like the name Sarah?" Harm pushed, upset that they can't use his Grams' name.

"Just don't like the name. Nothing against your grand-mother." Harm nodded surprised that she remembered that.

"I'll a deal make with you. You pick first name and I pick middle. Deal?" Mac nodded her head in a yes motion.

"How 'bout Izabel? We can call her Izzie." Mac threw the idea out there.

"I like it. And now her middle name. What about… Jamie?" Mac turned her head and looked at him, then back at Izzie.

"Izabel Jamie MacKenzie-Rabb? I like it." Harm pulled away reluctantly and looked at the papers and groaned. Mac looked over at him.

"What is it?"

"I'm a lawyer."

"And me?"

"Also a lawyer. The papers say I work full and you work part time." Nodding, Mac's eyes went next to her to see Harriet. Once she spotted her, a small smile found its way onto her face. Harriet stood next to Bud as he handled their son. The look of true happiness was easily detected on their faces. Harriet looked over to Mac and spoke.

"Mac, I want you to meet your godson, Little AJ Roberts."

"What does the 'AJ' stand for?" Harm voiced.

"Andrew Jay." Bud answered in pride over the make-believe baby. Mac held her daughter up.

"This is Izabel Jamie MacKenzie-Rabb."

"Izzie for short," Harm added.

"You two can be her Godparents if you want. Along with Jen, of course. Unless you have someone else in mind _Dear_?" Mac teased him with the 'Dear' part. He gave her a grin that left most teen girls feeling that their knee's turned to jello, but not her.

"That's fine with me _Sweetie_." Rolling her eyes Mac just turned and looked at Jen.

"Jen, come meet yours and Harriet's goddaughter." Jen turned and walked closer, with Jason right behind her.

"Awww, she's so cute! What's her name?"

"Izabel Jamie MacKenzie-Rabb. Izzie for short." Mac answered with a smile.

"And this is Little Andrew Jay Roberts. We call him AJ. And your son?"

"Shane Landon Tiner. You and Harriet can be godmothers. Harmon and Bud can be godfathers."

"Please call me Harm." Harriet and Jen nodded. Izzie, Little AJ and Shane were held by their mother's arms. Shane had dark blue eyes and light brown hair. And little AJ was blonde haired and blue eyed. Shane stared to cry on their way to The Trio's next class and Jen slowly rocked him back to sleep. Mac looked at Izzie and smiled. Someone needed her. It felt nice. After school all three fathers were at their wives' lockers. The girls gave the babies to them and grabbed their books. After everything was put away they took the children back. '_All football players, report to the gym now. Couch Jim wants you there ASAP._' Harm looked up to the intercom box and shook his head. Without thinking Harm bent down and kissed Mac square on the lips. Then kissed Izzie on the forehead. Running off he yelled to them.

"Bye I'll call you later Mac." And he was gone. Mac lifted one hand and let her fingers touch her lips where his had been. Mac watched where Harm had disappeared. Harriet, Jen, Bud and even Jason eyes were wide open; shock was clearly seen in them.

"Did he just?" Harriet asked the half question. Bud and Jen nodded. Mac swallowed hard before speaking with her friends.

"We should go home now. Your parents are going to worry." Mac pointed out to Harriet and Jen.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright at the new place? I mean, you didn't have to move out." Mac moved her head side to side.

"Harriet, I can't live with you and Jen forever. And I thank your parents for getting me a nice apartment and things for the new place, but Izzie and I will be fine in our new home." Mac told her gently. Mac was use to being alone and living with Harriet's family was suffocating for her. So many people all the time and they always were so cheerful and it made Mac a little sick.

"Positive Mac?" Jen asked her older sister figure.

"Yes, Jen, positive. I'll see you girls tomorrow." And Mac left to her new apartment that was ten minutes away from school by foot. Later that night at eight fifteen a knock sounded on Mac's front door. Walking out of the kitchen, Mac walked over and looked through the peep hole. Chuckling Mac swung the door open to reveal Harm holding up Chinese food.

"I come baring gifts for the mother of my homework assignment," He said with a grin. Rolling her eyes, she moved aside to let Harm into her apartment. Harm looked the room over. The walls a cream color and the carpet a baby blue. The apartment was very empty other than the three chairs and table in the middle of the room. A cry came from the back room and Mac walked to the cries and Harm followed. They walked into a room that held a queen sized bed with brown covers and white pillow cases. A make shift crib sat in the corner of the room. A lamp on the floor and a bookcase filled with books. Some in languages he had never heard before. Peeking over the crib's side bar was Izzie. His daughter cried and Mac picked her up, gave her a fake bottle and she quieted down. Harm looked at Mac with such intensity he thought she just might catch fire. Mac feeling the stare and looked up.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Her hand rose to her face. Harm rushed over to her and took her hand in his own.

"No," He said shaking his head. "You just look so… beautiful. Especially with Izzie." Casting her gaze down to the doll in her arms, Mac noticed her eyes shut and put her back in the crib. Turning back to Harm she spoke with a smirk, tying to hide the blush that blanketed her cheeks.

"You brought food?"

"Yeah," He replied a little uncertain.

"Great. I'm starving. Let's go eat." An hour or so later they finished their dinner and talked. About everything and nothing. Important things and stupid things. Just enjoying them-self's. A little later Mac checked her internal clock.

"Its late, maybe you should stay here. I don't want you to walk home alone in the dark." Harm reluctantly agreed. Mac got up and grabbed her home phone off her kitchen counter.

"Call your Mom. If I remember she is a worrier." Smiling Harm took the phone and called his mother. After getting a lecture Harm hung up the phone.

"What are going to do about sleeping arrangements and clothes for me to sleep in?"

"I don't mind sharing my bed with you. I trust you. Gentleman remember? And I have something that might fit you." Mac walked to the bedroom and came back out a minute and five seconds late, holding a large pair of sweat pants.

"This is all I have. Sorry."

"Well I always have a tank top on so, I can sleep in that." Nodding Mac walked back to the back room and came back with a long sleeved white shirt with different colored poke-a-dots, and bottoms to match.

"Wow," Harm muttered under his breath.

"The bathroom is the door in the middle. Go change and we'll go to bed. We have guests in the morning."

"Who?"

"Special people. You will meet them one day why not tomorrow?" And walked back into the bedroom. When Harm walked in she was under the covers and about ready to go to bed.

"Tired there Mac?" She nodded sleepily. Harm climbed into bed and was surprised to find no awkwardness. Just comfort and happiness. Harm leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Night Mac," He whispered. A small content smile found its way onto Mac's face.

"Night Harm." And the sandman took them away. Mac awoke first and noticed she was uncomfortably warm. Then and just then she noticed she must moved in her sleep. Her legs tangled with his, her arm draped over his waist and her head on his chest. She looked up at his serine face and smiled. He looked so at peace. Placing her head back, she once again fell asleep with her head tucked under his chin. Thirty minutes later a cry woke both of the teen's up. Mac went to get up but Harm stopped her.

"Go back to sleep. I got her." Nodding she laid back down, but sleep would not come. Ten minutes and fifty seven seconds later Harm slid back into bed. Mac immediately went back to how she was before Izzie woke them.

"Mac?"

"Mmmm?"

"Are you cold?"

"I'm always cold Harm. Why do you ask?"

"Well you were shivering in your sleep. But nevermind. Sleep tight."

"Harm its three twenty two."

"So?"

"Its morning." Mac pointed out to him.

"Fine. Morning tight." And he too went back to sleep. Her internal clock woke her up at seven fifteen. She never woke up this happy. It made her feel like her father never happened. But she thought about it more and she knew that was not possible. Carefully she disentangled her-self from Harm and headed to the crib and then to the kitchen. Opening her fridge, Mac pulled out a carton of eggs. The sounds of knocking once again made her stop cooking and go to the door. Only to find her sisters.

"You're early."

"Sorry Mac, but we had to come by to see how the new apartment was going." Denise said in a motherly tone. Before Mac could reply her sister's eyes grew wide. Turning around she saw they spotted Harm walking out of her bedroom. Smiling at the shocked look on everyone's faces, Mac walked over to Harm.

"Harm, these are my sister's: Diane, Denise and Cordelia. Girls this is my friend Harm." A smirk appeared on Diane's face and Mac knew she was in for it.

"Looks more than a friend to me there Mac." Mac blushed. Actually _blushed_!

"We are _just_ friends Diane. You guys hungry? I was making eggs."

"I'm starved," Cordelia giggled at her older sisters' banter.

"You and Mac are always hungry Cordy," Denise told her.

"We have good reasons for it too." And the group went silent.

"Sit. I go do the eggs." Walking out she tossed Harm a smile and Harm felt his heart skip a beat. Diane, Denise and Cordelia took the chairs and Harm sat on the floor. A few minutes later Mac walked in with four plates. One in each hand and one on each forearm. She set them down and went to the kitchen and got her own plate. They eat in a comfortable silence and all were grateful that it was Saturday.

"These are delicious Mac." Harm commented.

"Mac makes the best eggs in town!" Cordelia told him like he should have known.

"Mac never makes me food." Harm pretended to whine knowing full well that he and Mac just reconnected to their childhood friend-ship. Mac shot him a warning glare that clearly read '_Shut up_'.

"Why not Mac?" Cordelia asked her hero innocently. Mac was her hero, just like Denise was her mother and Diane was her fun giver.

"You know why Cordy." Was all Mac said before going back to eating. Later that day Jen and Harriet came by with their 'babies' and 'husbands'. Mac laughed and opened the door.

"One you guys know I don't have couches and two Jen you live here too. You know you don't have to knock." Harriet looked at Jen.

"You live here too? Since when?" Jen shrugged her shoulders.

"A day or two after Mac moved in. My mom only needs me to watch Cora and other than that I don't exist."

"What's with the babies?" Diane asked looking around.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you!" Mac went on to tell the happenings to her sisters.

"And that's why Harm was here this morning." Mac concluded. Six hours, twenty two minutes and one second later, everyone was gone except for Mac, Harm and Izzie. Looking over the paper work Mrs. Gordon gave them she found that they made a pretty good income. Not noticing Harm had walked in after putting Izzie down for a nap, she didn't bother to pull the back of her shirt down.

"Oh my god." Mac turned around to see Harm looking wide eyed at her she stood up and walked over to him.

"What is it?" His mouth dropped open.

"Harm?" She reached out and touched his arm. Only then did he break out of his trance like state.

"Your back," Harm whispered in what sounded like…Fear?

"My back? Oh…Right, that," Mac looked down realizing what he saw.

"Who…Umm, who did that?" He was stumbling over his words and Mac stopped him.

"You really wanna know?" He nodded. She sighed and sat in one of the only chairs. He soon joined her.

"Mac?" She looked up at him with unshed tears in her eyes.

"My father." He confection made him break in side. He knew now why she wouldn't talk about her father.

"Where was your mother?" Mac snorted and shook her head.

"Left six years ago. Couldn't take my father's beatings. Witch." Mac muttered under her breath.

"For how long?"

"As long as I can remember. It wasn't as bad when my mother was around. 'I got what I had coming to me' he said after he would kick me around. You can't tell anyone. Promise you won't." Harm nodded.

"I promise," Harm said in a low voice, all the sadness he was feeling leaked through.

"Thanks."

"Who else knows?"

"My Uncle Matt, my sisters, Harriet, her family, Jen and now you." Harm took Mac's hand in his with a smile.

"Thank you for trusting me." Mac couldn't help but smile back. Slowly Harm leaned forward and touched his lips to hers. It took Mac exactly two seconds before responding. Their lips fused together in a heat of passion. The unknown love for each other taking hold of their bodies. The two only broke apart when oxygen was needed. They looked into each others eyes as one's foreheads rested on the others.

"Mac?"

"Ya Harm?"

"I think I like you more than a friend." He sounded so nervous it made Mac _giggle_. She kissed him briefly on the lips.

"Right back at you."

**Ten Years Later (Epilog)**

Harm woke up and felt the place where his wife slept. Groggily opening his eyes he felt her gone. Getting up he walked to the nursery. There sat Sarah (Yes he figured out her first name) MacKenzie-Rabb with there three year old daughter Izabel Harriet MacKenzie-Rabb and two month old daughter Ava Jennifer MacKenzie-Rabb. The sight made his heart melt. It was eight in the morning and Mac was sitting with their children and reading about time. I guess you want to know what happened in the past ten years, huh? Well I'm going to tell you. Harm and Mac dated for six years, one hundred thirty four days, nine hours, fifty one minutes and eight seconds before he proposed to her at Harriet and Bud's wedding. Yes, Harriet and Bud built a relationship during the project. They have a four year old son named Little AJ but this time after their CO when he delivered the boy in his office. Jen and Jason are still dating to this day, but Jen is pregnant with a girl. Jason is so excited about his own child to spoil. Renee and Mic have a ten year old son named Tristan and are going through a divorce at the moment. Sergei and Loren Singer are dating on and off but stable. Mac joined the Marines soon after getting out of school, just like the others had joined the Navy after their schooling was done. And all ended up working at JAG. Diane was murdered two years ago and just now did they catch her killer. Denise married a man in the army (I know, I know) by the name of Frank Sherwood. They had a son who was nine and his name was Jeremy. Her Uncle Matt was put in jail for reasons Mac doesn't like to talk about. Harm smiled when he remembered the sound of his mother and Grams when he told them he was marring Mac. Saying they were happy would be the understatement of the year. He remembered Mac's smile when she was walked down the isle by their Admiral, AJ Chegwidden. He remembered their honeymoon and when she told him she was pregnant. When she gave birth was a little scary but still a happy thought. When she told him she was pregnant again and the birth. Harm also remembered the bad memories. Like when Mac's mother Deanne showed up the day of their wedding. Or Mac having to relive the abuse when her father was dieing. Or when Harm found out at eighteen that Mac was a recovering alcoholic. Still is by the way. Or when his Grams had a stoke and almost died. But Mac and he were together through it all. Thinking about Mac made him think of his children. Harm's gaze went to his children. Izzie was an exact replica of her mother, even her personality. Ava had a full head of dark brown hair and blue eyes. Both girls had Mac's completion and Harm wouldn't have it any other way. Mac looked up at her husband of many years and smiled.

"I love you Mac."

"Love you too Flyboy."

**Fin**

A/N: I want to thank my mother and aunt for reading my fiction and helping me out with ideas and stuff… S Thank you sooo much… You have no idea how much you have helped me…I love you…Ohhh and reviewers hit the little purple-ly colored button and review!


End file.
